The Forgotten Seer
by The Snake's Lady
Summary: It just so happens Harry Potter has a twin sister...why i do not know. It just popped into my head and said hear this! I'm going to be your new story! so here is Moira Potter's story. rated T because of the violence. TSL.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be dating the actors who are in the HP movies. lol. I do own my character though. My character rocks!

Moira: Yes. Yes I do.

TSL- slaps forhead.

The Forgotten Seer

Chapter One: A Family to Remember

"Moira! Harry! Look over here. Look at mummy! Say cheese!"

CLICK

"There, isn't that a good pictue, James?" Lily asked.

" They aren't smiling Lily." James said looking at the picture of the twins. The girl, Moira, was glaring at the camera. Moira had green eyes like Lily's and long black hair like James. Her freckles stood out on her pale skin. Harry, the boy, looked the same. Green eyes and black hair. Although Harry had no freckles. Harry was looking at the camera as if to say, "What's wrong with you dad? Get this bloody Sunday suit off me and into my Jammies so I can go nap nap!" James chuckled at this thought. 

" So? They don't need to smile. this picture just says it all. 'Look at us! We're brother and sister. If you've gotta problem with that talk to mummy and daddy!'. " Lily said laughing. James smiled as he put an arm around his wife and looked into her bright green eyes. The same color as both of their children's eyes.

You're right Lil. You're absolutely right!-" James was cut off by Moira crying out,

" Make it STOP! I don't wanna See anymore!"

"Not again!" Lily said.

"I knew everything was too quiet!" James shouted.

"Shhhhhh! Mummy's here! Shh! What's wrong!" Lily asked soothingly.

"I saw Volbesnort !" the child cried, fumbling over the Dark Lord's name.

"Oh mummy, I **Saw** a green light shoot out of his wand and then you fell to the ground, dead. He aimed it at Harry next..." Moira paused to catch her breath. "I don't want to see it anymore!" the one year old screamed loudly.

Lily held her little girl close. "Moira...shhh. It's ok." Lily rocked the child in her arms.

"I saw a rat." the girl sniffed. "A big, fat, ugly rat. He was laughing at me." and with that Moira fainted.

Lily and James paled when they came up with the conclusion. Wormtail had betrayed them.

(Three days later, October 31,1981)

**_Hearts call_**

**_ Hearts fall _**

**_Swallowed in the rain_**

**_Who knows _**

**_Life grows_**

**_Hollow and so vain_**

**_Wandering in the winter light_**

_**The wicked and the sane**_

_**Bare witness to salvation**_

_**And life starts over again. **_

_**Now the clear sky is all around you**_

_**aah aah**_

_**Love's shadow will surround you**_

_**All through the night**_

_**Star glowing in the twilight**_

_**Tell me true**_

_**Hope whispers and I will follow**_

_**Till you love me too...**_

Lily sang her babies to sleep. She turned to close the light she looked at her children and sighed, knowing they wouldn't know peace because of that damn prophecy.

She looked at the sleeping form of Moira. If anything happened to James or Lily, she would be in the care of her godmother,someone who had been a friend of Lily's in Hogwarts.

She looked at Harry, who would, of course, go with Sirius to live.

Lily felt horrible separating the twins but it was to protect them.

Lily turned out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Hours later the death of James Potter occured.

" Stupid boy." Voldemort laughed.

"Don't worry about running dear Lily. I hear you. This is a 'no apparating zone', remember?" Voldemort said, laughing again.

Moira was hidding from Lily underneath the second crib, as Voldemort blasted through the door. Lily screamed clutching Harry closer to her. Moira watched through the bars with horrified facination. Voldemort stepped forward. 

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!!" Lily screamed.

"Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside now." Voldemort said, taking another step towards her mother.

"Not Harry! Please no, take me instead, kill me instead!!---" Lily cried and screamed as the man advanced on her. She put Harry down on the window seat and plead more her voice cracking,

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." Lily said her last complete of her life as the man left an arm's length of room between himself and Lily.

Voldemort laughed at Lily as he raised his wand at her.

"Foolish girl! ADVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort said still laughing.

Seeing her mother die by the green colored spell, was terrifing, but when Voldemort advanced on Harry, Moira crawled out of her hiding spot just in time to see the same spell that killed her mother come out of Voldemort's wand. As she got to her feet she saw a blue light envelope her brother and the green light bounced off of her brother and hit Voldemort. Then, Voldemort was gone.

Moira got to her twin who still was enveloped in magic that obviously saved his life. She tried to hug him but she was pushed off of him by the blue magic.

She saw then, the mark that had been made on her brother. It was a large cut on his forhead in the shape of a lightening bolt. She put her hand to her lips and touched his forhead. The swirling blue magic surrounded her and her brother. Moira saw on her hand, were she had touched Harry was the same shape but it wasn't a cut. It was just underneath her skin, like the tatoo Uncle Peter had on his left arm. (Moira had always wondered why he had told her never to say anything. She would have said it was ugly.)

What the one year olds didn't know was if Moira hadn't kissed her brother's forming scar, then the old magic would have consumed him. The kiss had also formed a special link between them thanks to the ancient magic.

The twins fell asleep, cradled in the blue magic and only woke up to see that it had disappeared and they were now on the porch swing that their father had fought Lily to have in the backyard instead of on the back porch.

"The house looks as if it went 'boom'." Moira thought this and for the first time that night Harry said,

"House looks like it went boom."

The twins giggled and fell asleep again.

A scared twenty-eight year old Rosmerta came into the backyard and saw her friends children. She scooped up Moira's sleeping form carefully, as to not awaken her. She looked apologetically at the sleeping Harry. She had strict orders from Dumbledore to only take Moira. Rosmerta looked at Harry Potter once more before vanishing behind the side of the house's ruins.

End Chapter 1

Well how was it??!! Please review.


End file.
